


Awkward Situations

by wazzzup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dialogue Heavy, Grinding, Kidnapped Derek Hale, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wazzzup/pseuds/wazzzup
Summary: Stiles and Derek get kidnapped and their captures try them front to front. Awkward boners and love confessions ensure.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Awkward Situations

**Author's Note:**

> kinda sucks but I had writers' block so

Stiles’ head hurt like hell, the wound on the back of his skull throbbing and leaking blood. The sound of someone breathing close by getting sharper as he slips in and out of consciousness. Opening his eyes slowly he’s met with the scowling face of Derek Hale only a few inches away. 

“Christ of a cracker.” Stiles yelps jolting backwards, only to be stopped by a steel rope that's wrapped around him. “Derek what…? What’s going on?” 

“Shut up,” Derek growls, rolling his shoulders around trying to escape the metal cords that tied them together.

Stiles looked around the room trying to decipher what was happening, the last thing he remembered was standing in the school parking lot after class. 

He pulled yet again on the cables that were wrapped around his body, when he was unsuccessful he glazed down to try and figure out why.

He realized three things at once. 

One: He was sitting in Derek's lap, his legs wrapped around the man's waist, his feet tied behind Derek's back so he couldn’t move them. His arms were tied behind his own back, but their torsos were being pulled together so that they sat chest to chest. 

Second: He was losing a ridiculous amount of blood, it was pouring out of the back of his head and he was probably going to blackout again soon.

And third: Derek looked as if he was about to kill him if Stiles so much as breathed too loudly. His eyes were full blown red and Stiles could see the hint of fangs under his lip. 

  
  


Derek on the other hand was full-on panicking, wonder what god he pissed off that warranted him having Stiles FUCKING Stilinski as a cell buddy. The boy was straddling him, practically sitting on his crotch and it took everything in his power to not kiss him the second he came to. He had long since accepted that he had feelings for the boy, both him and his wolf wanting nothing more than to claim the teen as their own. He withheld for so long, was able to keep it under control, but having Stiles so close, being able to feel every twitch of the boy's muscles and thump of his heart was going to break his restraint. 

It got even worse when Stiles started to struggle against the cords, causing him to grind against Derek's groin. If the boy continued they were going to be in a very awkward situation. 

“Stiles stop moving.” He snarls, feeling his jeans start to tighten. 

“No, I am getting out of these goddamn coils, I mean this has got to count as cruel and unusual punishment right? I swear I’m going to kill these motherfuckers when I get out.” Stiles continued to grobble on about what he’s going to do when he gets out. Still Shifting around in Derek's lap.

“Stiles seriously you need to stop.” Derek gasps out, more and more blood pooling in his groin.

“Why? Why the fuck do I need to sto…” Stiles froze and Derek knew it was over.

  
  


He felt the hardening bulge of Derek's crotch under his ass, his eyes widened and he realized why Derek wanted him to stop moving so bad. 

He gulps, looking up at Derek's face as he tries to compose himself and not make a stupid remark that will get him killed. 

“Ummm, sorry?” He giggles nervously, feeling his anxiety spike. The alpha turned his head pointedly glaring at the ground beside them, a little bit of blush spreading from the tops of his ears down his neck.

“How long have you been here?” Stiles questions trying desperately to change the subject.

“A few hours.”

“Mmmh, that sucks.” 

“Stiles, shut up.”

“Well I’m sorry, but I’m trying to distract from the current _problem_ we have before I get a _problem_ myself.” Stiles snarks back, his lack of filter failing to catch the part about himself. 

“What about a problem?” Derek asks, his eyebrows raised to show confusion.

“You know it’s crazy that your eyebrows talk,” Stiles responds staring at the brown caterpillars on Derek’s face. 

“What about a problem?” Derek repeats, not willing to let this go.

Stiles, who hasn't taken his Adderall in a few days, replies honestly.

“I mean having a hot dudes boner, especially one I like, pressed against my ass is a cocktail, haha cock, for a boner of my own,” Stiles reveals still watching the other man's eyebrow with deep fascination. 

  
  


Derek stared at the teen for a few seconds, brain still catching up with what Stiles just said. 

_‘Especially one I like.’_

“You like me?” disbelief laced into every word.

  
  


_Wait what did he just ask?_ Stiles wonders, struggling to recall what they were talking about before he got distracted. _To be fair he’s really distracting, it’s not my fault, I mean look at him. Wait, he is staring at me. Fuck what did he ask._

“Huh?”

“Do you like me?” Derek asks slowly, staring directly into Stiles’ eyes.

_Oh fuck, oh no, abort, this is bad. Quick think of something, anything._

“Uhhhhhhhh, yes.” _Wait no, no don’t say yes. Welp, Ima die, he’s going to kill me._

“I’m not going to kill you, Stiles,” Derek says with a chuckle.

_Hmm, I didn’t know Derek could laugh. Wait how did he hear what I was thinking? Did I say that out loud?_

“Yes, Stiles.”

“Oh, please don’t kill me. I swear I won’t go near you when this is over and we're free. If we get free, I highly doubt anyone will find us, doesn’t matter right now. Anyway, I promise I won’t bother you or anything…”

“I like you to Stiles,” Derek says, watching the teen ramble on about staying away and their slim chance of survival. 

“I mean Scott certainly isn’t going to find us and wait what did you just say?” Stiles eyes are comically wide now and Derek can’t help, but laugh. 

“I like you, have for a really long time. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t think you liked me back.” Derek admitted. 

“But I do like you back, I like you back a lot. That’s it we need to get out of these chains so we can go on a date.” Stiles starts pulling on the cords again, trying to get free.

Derek feels his dick starting to harden even more as Stiles shifts on top of him.

“Stiles there's a reason we stopped trying to get out.” he manages to choke out before biting his lip to suppress a moan. 

“Oh right.” Stiles stills again, watching as Derek pants, trying to get his stiffy under control. 

  
  


The more Stiles thinks about the fact that Derek is hard because of him the more his own dick begins to fill. He huffs in an annoyed breath, cursing his stupid teenage hormones. 

“Stiles…?” Derek starts, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Oh shut up, I wouldn’t be turned on if your dick wasn’t straining against my ass.”

“Um the only reason I’m like this is because you were grinding on me.”

“Only a little, just wait till I actually grind against you then you’ll see,” Stiles says, rubbing on Derek a bit.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Derek leans forward, slotting their lips together, warmth spreads through Stiles’ body as teeth and tongue clash. He presses down against Derek, pleased when the man moans into his mouth.

  
  


Derek quickly assumes control of the kiss, exploring the others mouth with his tongue. Thrusting his hips forward he marvels at how good Stiles feels, wishing nothing more than having his hands free so he could trace the boy's body.

  
  


The two were so caught up in the little make-out session that they failed to notice Scott opening the door to the room.

“Guys, are you okay? I’m pretty sure we got all the hunters and…OH MY GOD, I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?”

Pulling away Stiles looks at his best friends face, embarrassment washing over him.

“Hey Scotty, care to get these god-forsaken ropes off of us.”

“Nope, nope I’m leaving Erica can do it. I can’t right now.” Scott rants, stalking out of the room.

  
  


“I can’t believe Scott was the one who found us,” Stiles says, turning back to Derek.

“I know.” Derek's stares at the floor. “So...once we're out do you, I mean you don’t have to, but do you wanna go on a date or something?” Derek ask, hope woven into his question

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“yes.”


End file.
